


About cats and dogs

by Sannek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, a pet-question just to give them something to talk about, could be read as pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannek/pseuds/Sannek
Summary: While playing chess, Jim tries to pry at Spock's character through asking him silly questions.





	About cats and dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the two in this story are the Jim and Spock from TOS/the old Star Trek movies (from their personalities that is - or the story has to be placed slightly AU or before any Spock-cat encounters take place ;-) )   
> And to prevent any misconceptions: this story was not written to say anything bad about people liking dogs or peolpe liking cats (I know this can be a delicate topic.) Also this story was not written to get Spock or Jim to admit their preference of anything; I just wanted them to have something to talk about and to give Jim the chance to get caught in his own net...  
> Either way, just a small, silly story. Enjoy :-)

2200 ours after a calm and maybe a little bit boring shift. Jim and Spock were currently in the middle of their second game of chess in Jim’s quarters. Over quite some time now they were meeting at least once a week to play chess or to just talk. If mostly still about ship business.

Jim was playing with one of the pawns he had recently taken off the board, fiddling it between his fingers and tapping it against his lips.

“So, tell me, Spock,” Jim took a sip from his coffee and settled back in his chair, elbow on the armpiece. He rested his cheek against his palm, “if you were to keep a pet – would you be a dog person or a cat person?”

Spock stopped in his movement towards the chessboard. “A cat person, captain?”

“Or a dog person.” Jim smiled, inwardly cheering at the confusion he had brought upon Spock.

“I do not understand.”

“I thought you wouldn’t.” He smiled again, “see, sometimes -”

“Then I fail to see why you asked me that question.” Spock interrupted him.

“Well, because I wanted to see if I could have you indulge in an answer to that question for me.” Jim smiled again, tapping his pointer finger against his temple and finally setting the pawn back on the table. Spock was still irritated. Not that he showed any of it freely but Jim had learned what to watch out for.

“If you let me explain,” he licked his lips. Spock raised his eyebrow at him and nodded briefly.

“Well, on Earth among the most popular pets are cats and dogs. Most of the time people strongly prefer one over the other. Most people like either cats or dogs.

“Now I was thinking about what your preference would be, if you were to keep a pet. I thought about it quite some time and I couldn’t get it figured out all by myself, so I thought I’d ask you.”

Jim smiled again, recognizing the fact, that for once, Spock had let him talk without interrupting.

“Preferring one creature over another is illogical.” Spock said, his brow furrowed.

“Well, yes, I know. But it’s us, humans. Our second name is illogical.”

“Indeed? I must admit I have never made the acquaintance of anyone going by that name.”

Jim grinned at that, “I’d guess so. I meant that everything about us humans is illogical.”

“I cannot find myself objecting to that.”

Now Jim laughed, “well thank you for your kindness, Mr. Spock. So?”

“You are mocking me.”

“I would never do that.”

“Yet you keep doing so.”

Jim could not stop his lips from stretching into a grin again. “You still owe me an answer.” God he loved that guy!

Well, uh, not love love that is. But the friendship and all that careful mocking made him feel warm and tingly. He really treasured that they had moved on from their initial animosity and now had this instead.

“I believe, captain, I owe you nothing besides my responsibilities as your first officer.”

“Okay. Noted. But as I am informed, it is considered rude to not reply to an answer even for Vulcans.” he tried to keep the smile from his tone and off his face and was not quite sure he did so well.

“Are you implying that Vulcans as a species are impolite, captain?” Spock said, raising both eyebrows.

Jim tried to detect any annoyance in Spock’s tone but felt that his first officer still was friendly towards him. “No, no, never!” he said sincerely, “I was just teasing you, Spock.”

Spock raised one eyebrow at him, his lips twitching almost imperceptibly. Well it looked as if this Vulcan had just made fun of him and he hadn’t even noticed!

“So if we have just established, that Vulcans are very polite indeed, maybe you will answer my question to live up to the politeness of your people?”

“I have to admit, captain, I still fail to see the relevance of your initial question. Why would you bother to investigate if I were to keep a cat or a dog. For it is clear that no such thing could possibly happen while on a mission on a starship.”

Jim bothered his bottom lip with his tongue while thinking of an answer. He should’ve expected something like this to come.

“Well, okay. I think I have to take a bigger swing here. So, see, on Earth it is very common to judge people on their preferences. I know that sounds illogical to you but this is the way most human minds work. Like everything you do or say and your preferences are used as a means to guess your personality, your character. On meeting somebody new, humans tend to ask each other about their hobbies or taste of music or, well, their liking of pets. And sure, even the fact that you don’t like pets at all may be used to judge your personality.”

Spock had been listening intently. He folded hands resting his elbows on his knees. “That is indeed illogical.”

“I thought you would say that.” Jim grinned.

“I still do not understand. And if I may ask, what kind of judgement of a person’s character brings the preference of one thing over another?”

Jim shrugged, “well, I guess, when you reveal to somebody that you prefer listening to really wild and loud music, the other person might think of you as being wild and loud. And if you tell somebody your preference lies with delicate piano music, you might be judged as being a gentle, romantic soul.”

“Fascinating.” Spock cocked his head, “if I do understand you correctly, captain, humans tend to attribute to their person the characteristics of even the inanimate objects of their preference?”

Jim chewed through Spock’s not-quite-question and smiled. He leaned forward to also rest his elbows on his knees.

“Yep, you can put it that way.”

Spock furrowed his brow and nodded but more to himself than to Jim.

“So you are trying to investigate my character by human standards by asking me which pet I would prefer?”

Jim grinned, “got me there, Mr. Spock.”

“So I anticipate if I, as you termed it, indulge in an answer, you will likely reflect my choice on my person and likewise attribute to myself certain characteristics or even emotions because of my choice?”

Spock’s tone was still just curious and Jim was glad that he had not yet managed to piss off his first officer. Again. Sometimes the line between asking curious questions and offending Spock was still very fine. A fact that worked both ways, as Jim had to admit to himself. Sometimes he could still not help but be annoyed over something Spock said even if he knew exactly how it was meant.

Jim thought carefully about what to say before answering.

“Well, I would not go so far as to blindly attribute any set of human assumptions onto your person, Spock. I sure know that’s not working.” He smiled at Spock, “I’m just really curious about what you’ll say. If you’ll answer, that is.” He smiled again.

Spock nodded and did one of his smooth sideways moves with his head, “if it is just out of your curiosity, captain, then I again must admit that I fail to see the relevance of the question.”

“Spock.” Jim shook his head in mild exasperation, “you are a scientist! Don’t tell me you’ve never done something just out of curiosity!

“And well, its my curiosity here, and -. Well, see it this way. When humans think of somebody as pleasant they, they ask that kind of questions to get to know each other better. So just, well, think of it as -.” he took a deep breath, “I think I asked you that question because I wanted to get to know you better.” Jim admitted at last.

Carefully he peeked a glance at Spock from under his lashes.

Spock still did not look annoyed. He gazed at Jim steadily, inclining his head in a slight nod.

“I appreciate the sentiment and the interest you articulate towards my person, captain. But if I understood you correctly, with your revelation that the purpose of your question is to get to ‘know myself better’, will not the ultimate goal be to reflect my answer on my person as you just denied?”

Jim only barely held in the sigh he felt building in his chest.

“I can see, there is no fooling you. Mr. Spock.” He smiled at Spock again. “You don’t have to give an answer if you don’t want to. It’s really just some silly human stuff and would truly serve no other purpose than to satisfy my own personal curiosity.”

At least Spock still looked cosy and not affronted. Maybe Jim would be able to sift out some meaning of Spock’s strict refusal to give an answer to the question.

Jim just rearranged himself in his chair to focus on their game of chess again, when Spock surprised him by saying: “If I am to consider an answer to your question, I will need additional information as I have never encountered either cat or dog.”

Jim nodded.

“Sure. But be careful, you might accidentally do me a favour.” He winked at Spock with a crooked grin. Spock just raised both eyebrows, his lips twitching again.

If Jim didn’t know any better, he’d say that Spock was smiling at him. He definitely had to do some further practical research on that lip-thing of Spock’s. At that he had to laugh at his own thoughts. That sounded just _wrong_.

Spock watched him curiously, “A risk a find my self willing to take.” he said politely. His chocolate eyes held Jim’s gaze.

“May I ask about the characteristics, that are commonly attributed to felines and canines and likewise to the people who articulate their preference of one of those creatures?”

Jim could not keep in the laugh that escaped his lips. Only Spock managed to have this conversation sound scientific. He smiled, more to himself, inwardly celebrating his victory.

And again he could not help but to feel warm with the friendship he felt for Spock. It felt somewhat amazing, that indeed Spock seemed to consider answering his question, just for Jim’s curiosity. The feeling that followed this insight was even more warm and something else he could not yet decipher. Jim had to suppress a pleasant shiver.

“Of course.” he began, ordering his thoughts to not say too much or leave out something important. In his experience, giving Spock as much _relevant_ information as possible increased his chances of actually getting an answer.

“So well, let’s start with cats. See, for humans there is something mysterious about cats. They are creatures of the night and very independent. Therefore the human who keeps them does not know what they’re doing most of their time. Also a cat’s movements are mesmerising to many humans because they move with much ease and grace. From that I think the most common traits attributed to cats are beauty, elegance and also sensuality. Also cats are often seen as very mysterious, sometimes even magical, for the good and the bad. And there you already have it, there are also some bad traits, attributed to cats. By some they are also seen as headstrong, sinister, malicious, well ‘cattish’ – there you have it as a word.” He said with a laugh.

Spock readjusted his slender body in his chair. He listened intently, his eyes resting upon Jim.

Jim began to fiddle with a chess piece again. One of Spock’s knights this time.

He also made himself more comfortable in his chair and continued his explanations.

“Besides the point that some of these cat traits might be attributed to a cat person, maybe it can also say something about you, if you prefer the company of a cat – a very independent, shy creature. With a cat you have to earn your trust and friendship. Also you will have to compromise. A cat certainly won’t just comply to your wishes.”

Jim put the knight down after realizing that he had actually started to chew on its head.

“Okay now, dogs. Well, let’s see. Dogs have been around humans for very long. They have been allies for hunting and for guarding. Most dogs are playful and they are commonly very focused on the person who keeps them because they live in packs with a strict hierarchy and therefore accept their human as their leader.

“So from this dogs are commonly seen as being faithful, playful, friendly, well they’re ‘man’s best friend.’ They are a loyal companion to your life. And maybe it will tell other people that you are a strong person, a leader and a loyal companion yourself, if you prefer dogs.”

He put the knight down again after realizing that he had picked it up again unknowingly. Spock followed the movement of Jim's hands with his eyes.

“But also here there are some bad traits attributed to dogs,” Jim went on. “Those who don’t like them will say that they are prone to blind hero worship towards their owner and not very intelligent and loud and plump.

“I think for both, cats and dogs, it’s also not just the good traits, that are reflected upon people. I think it’s also the bad traits that for some do say something about a person. I know there are humans who go ‘I don’t like him or her if he or she doesn’t like cats. Or dogs that is.’ Or they will link a choice somebody made to the fact that they are a cat person or a dog person.”

Spock nodded and steepled his fingers together, thinking.

“But don’t get me wrong!” Jim added, “this is not some kind of serious judgemental question for humans.” Jim smiled, “well, for some maybe. But for most humans this issue is just for curiosity’s sake. And I certainly won’t judge you according to any good or bad traits attributed to an animal.”

The silence that followed his words was not unpleasant.

Jim wanted to give Spock time to think on his answer and started to scan the chess board in between them on the table. Since his series of victories over the last few weeks his way towards defeat in this game was bugging him.

As he looked up he met Spock’s eyes. The other man seemingly had watched his contemplation of the game.

Spock leaned forward in his chair, “if I may make a personal query –“

“Sure, shoot.”

“I was not going to resort to physical violence, captain.”

Jim grinned at Spock’s display of pure innocence, “what was your question again?”

Again Spock’s lips twitched.

“What animal is it that you prefer, Jim?”

Jim had to smile that Spock actually had used his name without him having to bid him to do so several times.

“Well, I think it’s only fair you ask me that question as I started it. But, well -” he rubbed the back of his neck thinking. “I think I don’t really know. I mean, yeah, I know I started it. But, I, I think I don’t have a real preference. I guess dogs are easier to handle because they’ll submit to you and you can have them do what you want them to, sort of at least. But still there’s nothing wrong with cats. They’re fluffy and cuddly and beautiful. And pretty appealing in the way that they totally have their own head about what’s supposed to be going on.” He had to laugh at himself, “it seems that I am one of those persons who do in fact have no preferences.”

He smiled at Spock who seemed to analyse his answer.

Jim noticed that he had mirrored Spock’s forward movement and settled back into his chair again. He let his eyes travel over the chessboard once again before lifting his gaze to Spock’s eyes.

“Then, if I may ask another question,” Spock seemed to be treading carefully now, “are you anticipating a certain answer I might give?” Spock gazed at him looking sincerely interested.

“Well Mr. Spock are you implying again that I lied to you about not attributing anything to you?”

“That was not my intention.”

“I know. I’m just teasing you, Spock.”

Spock raised his eyebrow to that.

“Will you answer my question?”

Jim smiled. Again he had to think on his answer. He had not foreseen that the conversation would drift this way. Spock just waited patiently, giving him the time to think. Another trait among many he valued about Spock.

“To be honest, I have to confess, that I’ve been thinking quite a lot about what your answer might be. I don’t remember exactly what set this off – I think it was something I talked to Uhura about. But, never mind.

“So to stay with the topic, I thought about you and what I know about you. Or think I know about you.” He paused to flash a smile at Spock, “from that I tried to analyse which ‘dog attributes’ and which ‘cat attributes’ you have. From there I tried to figure out which animal you might prefer because of your shared characteristics.” Jim had to laugh at himself again. “That sounds silly, doesn’t it? And I guess I just implied myself that I was lying earlier”

“It certainly ‘sounds’ illogical. But I nevertheless find myself still interested in an answer, captain. So if you are amendable, I’ll listen to the truth.” Spock said politely.

“Are you mocking me, Mr. Spock?”

“Vulcans do not mock.”

“Do they?”

Jim winked at Spock and felt his lips stretch into a smile. Spock made him smile so very much. Each and everyone a heartfelt, true smile.

“Okay, so back to your answer. From what I know about you – _think_ I know about you - you are faithful and loyal and really dedicated to being a good first officer and I think also if a may be so bold to say, a good friend. You are a very loyal, reliable companion. That would be, as I will call it for simplification, your ‘dog traits.’ I thought that maybe those traits might be a hint that you like dogs because you seem to value those attributes so much that you actually live them in perfection.

But I figured out that you also have some ‘cat traits.’ Sometimes you are unreadable if not to say mysterious. And I think you are taking some Vulcan pleasure out of it. And no doubt about you being headstrong. And don’t you raise that eyebrow at me!” Jim pointed a finger at Spock, barley able to contain his laughter.

He breathed deeply and let his face light up in a smile again, “and you certainly have the elegance and beauty attributed to cats.” Jim stopped short only now recognizing what he had just said. He barked a laugh at his own confusion.

Spock just looked at him solemnly.

“So in fact, I didn’t figure it out. I still have no clue which animal you could probably prefer.”

Spock nodded again, his gaze resting on the chessboard.

“The sets of characteristics of both animals are of value.” He began cautiously, lifting his eyes to Jim’s, “from the information you have provided me with, I believe I too would not want to choose between a preference for either feline or canine.”

Jim nodded and smiled.

“And,” Spock continued sincerely, “I thank you for your trust, Jim. It was very insightful to have an analysis of your character and personality by human standards.” - Leave it to Spock to have each and every thing turned around against yourself. - “Also, I am honoured by your interest in and your appreciation of my person.”

And with that, as Jim felt his face heat not knowing if he should grin himself stupid or die of embarrassment, Spock just leaned forward in his chair, adjusted the chessboard and moved his rook.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of Star Trek or the characters of it. I just like to play around with them for my own amusement. I do not gain any profit by posting this story.


End file.
